Sweet Revenge
by zenonkarr
Summary: after a little sweet revenge on Taylor, this brings Caitlin and someone else closer then they realize
1. Default Chapter

"This has got to be the worse idea you have ever had Griffin." Caitlin complained.

"Come on Caitlin, it'll work."

"How?"

"Well, you'll see."

"Famous last words." she said as she rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Dude what's she doing here?" Griffin's two best friends Brett and Eric asked.

"Look she knows how to pick locks okay."

"Wait a second, you only said we were going to change the sprinkler system, nothing about picking lots." Caitlin said going to leave.

"You promised to help." Griffin said.

"Fine, but only to get back at Taylor."

Brett chuckled. "What she do this time?"

"Nothing yet." she said smiling.

"You know when ever she does that smile it can never mean good." Eric said.

"Look if I had it in my right mind I would have left you up all alone on that hill that day we went snowboarding."

"Hey what did happen then?" Brett asked interested.

"Nothing." they said in unison glaring at each other.

"Caitlin come on." Griff said getting annoyed.

"God we can get rid of you too." she said picking the lot and opened the door. "Happy?" she asked as Griffin nodded. "Good, bye." she said starting to leave again.

Eric grabbed her arm. "Not a chance Seeger."

"Eric I did promise I'd break your arm once it healed didn't I?"

"Well, you can break it later, but you're coming in with us."

"Fine, but you guys all owe me big time.

"You bring it Brett?"

"Right here Griff." Brett said taking out a huge bottle of bubbles as he and Griffin poured it into the sprinkler system.

Caitlin giggled. "You guys aren't serious are you?"

"You bet." Brett said smiling at her.

The next day at school everyone was outside since it was such a nice day for the morning assembly. Mostly it was for Taylor who had won some sort of reward for cheer leading. Caitlin took a seat in the very back. She noticed Griffin near his girlfriend and his friend Jordan sitting only a few seats away from them. "Hey anyone sitting here?" Eric asked Caitlin.

"Obviously not." she said.

He sat next to her. "So you didn't tell anyone about our adventure last night did you?"

"Really Eric who would I tell?"

"Well a certain named of Will comes to mind."

Caitlin sighed and looked at Eric. "Look okay I have not spoken to Will since the dance all right. Nor do I plan to since no one believed me, but well Griffin."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay." she said quietly.

"Hey you two, why talking to quietly?" Brett asked coming up from behind Eric and Caitlin which made them both jump.

"It's nothing." Caitlin said.

"Well, okay." he said taking the seat on the other side of Caitlin.

"Why aren't you sitting with Annie?" Eric asked.

"She's sick today."

"Well, Jordan has an extra seat next to him." Caitlin told him.

Brett chuckled and put his arm around Caitlin's shoulder. "You wouldn't be trying to get rid of me now would you?"

"If I said yes would you leave?"

"Probably not." he said smiling at her.

"It's starting." Eric whispered to her as she nodded.

"And now will Taylor please step up to receive her prize for cheer leader of the year!" the principal called.

Everyone clapped and some even whistled. "I'd like to thank all of you who did vote for me. I love each and every one of you." Caitlin, Griffin, Eric, and Brett all looked at they're watched and smiled. "And those who didn't vote for me well you can all go and burn in..."

The sprinklers turned on and bubbles came out everywhere. A lot of people screamed. Brett walked over towards Griffin to congratulate him since his plan actually worked. "Well, for once Griffin's not a total loser." Caitlin said smiling.

"I guess not." Eric said smiling back at her.


	2. the plan

Taylor screeched as her award ceremony had been ruined. She looked in the crowd and saw a familiar face standing there smiling. "Caitlin." she said throw her teeth as she marched over there. "Caitlin I swear I will get revenge."

"What are you talking about, Taylor?" Caitlin asked sweetly.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're just jealous."

"Ha. Jealous of you. Yeah right. Why would I be jealous of you."

"Because Will asked me out."

"What?" Caitlin asked as her face turned pale.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know."

"I didn't." she said.

"Shame, cause you know I could have any guy in the school and go and figure I would like the guy you like." Taylor said smiling.

"You..." Caitlin started to say angrily.

Eric quickly covered Caitlin's mouth. "Caitlin didn't have anything to do with the sprinklers in the first place Taylor. She was at my house last night since I was helping her with her math homework. Which we still need to finish"

"You got lucky this time Caitlin." Taylor said walking off.

"Why did you tell her that?" Caitlin asked Eric. "Now she's going to go to your house tonight and see if you were telling the truth."

"Well, I thought you said you needed help with math."

"I do, but someone else was going to help me, but it's obvious he's not going to any more."

"Oh." Eric said. "Well you want my help?"

"Sure, I'd like that." she said smiling as he smiled back.

"Please say I did not just see that." Griffin groaned.

"See what?" Jordan asked.

"Caitlin and Eric were just smiling at each other. Those two hate each others guts."

"Maybe since they were stuck in that hut for a while things changed for them." his girlfriend said.

"Not a chance." Brett said shaking his head

"Now you wouldn't be jealous now would you Brett?" Jordan asked chuckling.

"Not a chance." Brett said shaking his head

"Where are you going?" Griffin asked Caitlin who was saddling up Bandit.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out. what are you some sort of guy who needs to know my every move?"

"Hey, I'm just curious." he said. "And with school books?"

Dori came out. "Here you go Caitlin." she said handing her a brown paper bag.

"What's in there?"

"Some cookie for her and Eric to eat."

"Eric?" Griffin asked shocked.

"Yes, Eric." Dori said. "They're studying together."

"I have to go." Caitlin said taking the cookies. "Thanks Dori."

"Any time Caitlin."

Caitlin hopped on Bandit and rode off to Eric's house. Griffin quickly ran inside and dialed Brett. "Hello?"

"It's me we got a problem."

"What?" Brett asked.

"It's Caitlin."

"What is she sick? Did she fall off Bandit again?" he asked.

"No worse."

"Jeez Griffin don't tell me she's..." Brett couldn't finish the sentence.

"No she's not dead."

"Then what is it?"

"She's at Eric's."

"What?" Brett asked almost dropping the phone.

"Yeah, she said she was going out, she had her school stuff and she was saddling Bandit and my mom came out and gave her some cookies and told her to have a good time at Eric's."

"You know what man, I think we should visit Eric."

"I totally agree. Be ready in a few." he said hanging up.

Caitlin tied Bandit to a nearby tree. "Now be good and if you see Taylor coming no attacking." she said petting him and went up to the door. She took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey." Eric said.

"Hey." Caitlin said.

"Come on in." Eric said opening the door and let Caitlin in and shut it behind her. "So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said remembering the brown bag. "Oh, here. Dori sent some cookies."

"She makes the best cookies." Eric said smiling.

"I know." she said as they walked into the den and sat down. "So..."

"So..."

"I guess we start on math, right?"

"Right." Eric said taking out his math book. "So what problem are you on?"

"Three, you?"

"Fifteen."

Caitlin looked at Eric in disbelief. "What?" he asked as he shrugged. "I happen to like math."

"Like I like photography?"

"Exactly." he said. "You know you're not so bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh nothing." he said smiling.

"You can't get away with saying that Eric and not saying why." she said.

Eric stood up and moved towards the door. "Yes I can."

Caitlin now stood up and walked towards Eric. "No you can't."

"Wanna bet?" Eric asked smiling. "and I happen to know that you're ticklish."

Caitlin stopped walking forwards and took a step back. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." he said as he ran after her causing her to fall over her backpack and over the couch. "Caitlin!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"We're almost there." Brett said as he and Griffin hurried on they're dirt bikes and went to Eric's drive. "What's Taylor doing here?" Griffin asked.

Taylor got out of the car and saw Caitlin's horse. "Just my luck."

"Taylor!" Brett said.

"Brett! Griffin! what are you two doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are." Griffin said.

"Right." she said rolling her eyes as they approached the front door.

Eric sat next to Caitlin. "Maybe we should move your backpack next time."

"Or maybe we should run outside." she suggested.

"Yes, outside may be good."

"Yeah, it could work." she said as she and Eric leaned closer together.

~Ding Dong~

Eric and Caitlin both jumped back from each other Eric went to the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um... well..." Brett and Griffin started.

"I'm here like I said I would be." Taylor said. "So where is she?"

"I'm right here." Caitlin said appearing behind Eric. "See just like we said. I'd be here after school getting help with my math homework."

"Well, I could have helped." Brett said.

"Well, you weren't around." Caitlin said glaring at Taylor.


	3. Interruptions

"How sweet a lovers spat." Taylor smirked.

"Do you wish to keep all of your teeth?" Caitlin asked Taylor glaring venomously at her.

"You know if you touch me I'll make sure you're back in some stupid foster home."

"I'll at least have a good reason."

"Okay ladies chill okay." Eric said stepping between them. "Did you guys want to come in cause we still have work to do."

"Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of dweebs." Taylor asked as she turned to leave. "Oh Caitlin, I'll remember to tell Will you said hi."

"That's it." Caitlin said diving at the blonde but to be held back by all three boys.

"Taylor get out of here." Griffin warned.

*********************************

"You okay?" Eric asked Caitlin.

"Yea just peachy." She mumbles as she took a drink of the soda he handed her. The two of them were in the kitchen getting some snacks since Brett and Griffin pretty much refused to leave the two of them alone.

"Just forget what ever Taylor says okay, she's a snob. And besides if Will would rather go out with her then he's defiantly not worth it."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" She asked eyeing him.

"If I say yes you promise not to hit me or break my arm?" He asked her cautiously with a small smile.

"Yes."

"Then yes. Is it helping."

"No, but I do appreciate the effort."

"You're…"

"Hey we're starving here dude!" They heard Griffin's voice.

Caitlin sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to duct tape his mouth shut one of these days."

"Just make sure to take pictures." Eric said winking at her.

A/N: Oh wow…. I was looking at my stories that were incomplete and that's like more then half. I haven't updated this story since *looks* damn… May 29, 2001 So here ya go ;)


End file.
